Sólo en el infierno
by UmikoTashio
Summary: Te extraño...pero no podemos estar juntos. Fue sólo un romance, pero, y si llegar a a ser real?


_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! _Es en lo único que puedo pensar cuando intento dormir. Lo extraño, le echo de menos demasiado. Cuando me detengo a pensar me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si tan sólo hubiese ignorado todos los problemas que sucedían a mi alrededor, a fin de cuentas lo único que me provocaba una sensación de plenitud y que me llevaba a reflexionar que tal vez soportarlos valdría la pena, era _él_. Nuestra relación no fue algo que se pudiese considerar romántico, hermoso o empalagoso. Sólo éramos dos amigos que en lugar de quererse como amigos, se querían como uno se quiere a sí mismo. No puedo decir que lo amaba, no. En mi opinión, nadie puede llegar a amar a alguien, el amor es enfermo. El amor es como la autodestrucción. Ama y serás destruido, se amado y tu destino será fatal, la única diferencia entre la autodestrucción y el amor, es que a veces el placer que se siente en éste es suficiente como para soportar el sufrimiento que conlleva, mientras que la autodestrucción no es más que agonía sin razón alguna. Pero, en fin, después de reflexionar sobre todo esto, finalmente me pregunto ¿Qué podría una chica de escasos 15 años saber sobre el amor?

Todo comenzó cuando lo conocí, el año pasado hablé con él en la cafetería de mi vieja escuela católica que, por cierto, detesto. Diría que fue amor a primera charla, no a primera vista. Lo había observado ya varias veces, pero nunca había hablado con él. Después de platicar, me enamoré, me enamoré perdidamente, en la forma estúpida en la que una niña inocente y tonta se enamora. Nos hicimos amigos, grandes amigos. Platicaríamos sobre el sentido de la vida y sobre cosas banales, como los atardeceres. Platicaríamos nuestras remembranzas de la infancia y de como nos fue en el día, nos contaríamos nuestros problemas y escucharíamos música, bromearíamos sobre cosas sin sentido y nos haríamos promesas, promesas que no sabíamos que no cumpliríamos. Nos recomendaríamos libros, shows de TV y series animé. Después de algunos meses sucedió lo que cualquier persona, que no fuera la ingenua niña, se imaginaría. El chico me pidió que fuera su novia.

"Ana" me llamó por mi nombre. _Ana, _mi nombre sonaba hermoso en sus labios. "Ana, ¡m-me gustas!" dijo por fin. Me sorprendió, yo me debía ir.

Al día siguiente, éramos oficialmente novios. Mi familia no lo aprobaba, al darse cuenta de que me llevaba muy bien con este chico me habían advertido que no querían que me hiciera su novia, me habían amenazado con dejar de alimentarme, algo que me parecía ridículo, de todas formas, cuando uno está enamorado, hasta se le olvida comer. Salí con él a escondidas por unos cuantos meses, hasta que por obra del destino, mi padre se enteró. Mi padre sufre de problemas del corazón, cuando lo descubrió, fue a dar al hospital. Yo no quería tener problemas con mi familia, de por sí odiaban que fuera amiga de este chico, cuando se enteraron estoy segura de que querían enterrarme viva. Decidí dejar de hablarle, diría que había terminado con él, no me verían hablando con él y después de unas cuantas semanas, se lo explicaría todo.

Pero todo me salió mal.

Al final, decidí terminar con él. Le pregunté si podíamos hablar y le dije que las cosas no estaban funcionando, le dije que debíamos terminar. Aún me duele recordar lo cobarde que fui, me duele saber que no tuve el valor de luchar por algo que valía la pena.

"Te esperaré" me dijo. Lloré. Mis lágrimas no corrieron frente a él, corrieron en la obscuridad de mi cuarto, en donde nadie se enteraría de mi dolor. Fui una tonta, una grande tonta.

Al poco rato se consiguió una novia, tiene novia. Creo que es una gran novia, en su relación tienen todo lo que la nuestra no pudo tener. Están por cumplir 6 meses de ser novios, pero yo no puedo más, me encanta verlo feliz, pero soy demasiado egoísta, pues aún quiero ser su felicidad. Debo fingir que no me duele, soy una chica que se jacta de ser fuerte. Pero en mi interior siento como el vació me consume lentamente, así que, con un montón de pensamientos en la cabeza, recuerdo un animé que me gustaba ver, _Hell Girl. _Acceso a su página de internet. Tecleó las letras lentamente mirando el tecaldo, son las 11:59, .com, se hacen las 12, la página carga y escribo su nombre D-i-e-g-o. Oprimo el botón de enviar y después mi teléfono suena. Leo el mensaje.

He recibido el mensaje.

Emma Ai.

Me asusto por un momento, se lo que va a pasar, volteo hacía atrás, y la veo, veo a la chica infernal mirándome fijamente, me entrega un muñeco de paja negro, con un pedazo de hilo rojo atado al cuello, río maniáticamente.

"No te molestes" Le digo "Se exactamente de qué se trata esto."

Ella me entrega el muñeco y con una risotada macabra, jalo del cordón.

Ella desaparece, junto con el muñeco. Le llamo a Diego y no contesta. Compruebo mi cuello en el espejo y veo una marca negra en forma de llama de fuego. Tomo las tijeras que se encuentran al lado de mi computadora y me las entierro en la garganta.

Es cierto, pienso mientras agonizo, no puedo estar contigo aquí, ni en el cielo, pues si mueres, estarás en el cielo con tu nueva novia, pero hay un lugar en el que no te queda más que estar conmigo, podemos ser felices en el … todo se vuelvo obscuro, ya no pienso.

Despierto de golpe, para encontrarme con la chica infernal, estoy en una pequeña barca de madera, navegando por un río morado, al lado de mí, se encuentra él, inconsciente. La chica infernal está remando y me mira con cierto desconcierto, como si no comprendiera en absoluto.

Él despierta, su mirada está llena de terror, angustia y miedo.

"No te preocupes" le digo mientras le doy mi mano "Sufriremos esto juntos."

Él lanza un grito ahogado y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.


End file.
